


Halloween Dance

by WashedAwayCloud (HowlingSentinel)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Find the Whedon Easter Egg, Implied Doctor/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/WashedAwayCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Holiday fun with Team Tardis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



Jack Harkness wasn't sure what he had previously expected the mother of Rose Tyler to be like. If the Doctor was to be believed – she was a twenty five foot tall amazon with a slap the likes of which the universe would falter under. Rose had said her mum was like any other in the universe, strict when she needed to be, unhelpful when she thought she knew best and a little bit man crazy.

The man crazy sounded a bit odd, should probably have been a warning sign as well, now that Jack thought about it. However, Rose had fluttered her honey eyes at the Doctor, then turned them on him. They were goners – that move never failed to get the blonde what she wanted.

So now, the Time Agent con turned straight and narrow, was hiding on the balcony of the 45 Bucknell house in the Powell estates on Halloween. There were loud parties littering the buildings around him, several on this same floor – but none held a candle to frankly thunderous volume of Jackie's.

Booze, candy, and nutritionally abominable nibbles were readily available. Music poured from the sound system as if it were a nightclub in the trendiest part of London. There was dancing, screaming, sex if Jack could identify the noises come from the makeshift coat room (and he could).

What really got him was that Rose took it all in stride. She'd walked out of the Tardis wearing the skimpiest excuse of a catsuit he'd ever seen, Doctor hot on her heels demanding to know what exactly she thought she was playing at. Jack had settled on his uniform from the 40s. The Doctor of course had simply changed his jumper.Nothing Rose described had prepared him for a flesh fest in her mother's flat.

The apartment is filled with women aging from 20 to 45, dressed in all manner of skin baring outfits. He'd always been lead to believe women of this era were … less inclined to show so much of themselves. The 21st century hadn't exactly been described as body positive in his history classes.

“Jack! Jack, get back in here. Shireen fancies a dance!” Rose screeches out the door to him, face ruddy, no doubt from the combination of alcohol and heat within the flat.

“Shireen?” He questions, smile pulling at his lips. Seems he may get a bit of action tonight after all.

“The one dressed in the extremely short princess outfit with black hair and green eyes.” Rose supplies before disappearing back into the den of varying levels of debauchery. Jack stayed put for a bit before deciding to wade back into the fray. The black hair, green eyed princess latches onto him the moment he is in the general area of the dance floor.

“Hello handsome.” Her voice is raspy from drink, singing too loudly and not entirely unpleasant. Jack flashes a trademark grin at her.

“Hello, Princess. Fancy a dance?”

Seven hours later, the sun is rising and a few of the party goers are still going hard. The Doctor and Rose are sequestered in her room, Jackie is snoring on the counter top, Mo and Brenda are asleep in the tub. Jack and Shireen walk in to see a few still drunken people dancing. They look at each other.

Ambling over to Rose's room Jack knocks on the door and calls into his friends. “Hey, up and at 'um. Doctor, you take the princess and secure the kitchen. Catwoman, you're with me rounding up the strays.”

“Go 'way, Jack. Busy.” Rose calls, sounding decidedly groggy and a little bit breathless.

Jack smirks looking back at Shireen, "Well, guess it's just you and me, Princess."


End file.
